Amends
by Crimson1
Summary: One of my first fanfics, this little story tells of Seifer attempting to make amends with the rest of the gang. Things don't go exactly as he planned, but...


AMENDS

Quistis Trepe walked silently through the still morning streets of Balamb. Even at such an early hour the town was alive as the people awoke to meet the coming of a new day. It still seemed so calm and peaceful, though, as she made her way through, just as she had wanted it to be. She had taken the Ragnorok out for a spin just before sunrise, longing for some time to herself, for some time alone. Now, coming to the end of a dock by the Balamb harbor that extended over the crystal waters of the ocean, she stood, breathing in the cool, morning air, and felt at peace.  
  
Life had returned to a glorious normal after the young heroes' adventures with the sorceress. Edea was their Matron once again, side by side with her loving husband, Cid, as they ran the Garden together. Rinoa's father, General Caraway, was now in charge of Galbadia, making them no longer a threat, and Timber, of course, now had its independence. Laguna ran Esthar smoothly, though he still hadn't "talked" with Squall yet, as he had wanted, and Ellone quite happily stayed with him. Irvine had transferred to Balamb Garden, preparing for his up coming SeeD exams along with Rinoa, who had also enrolled at the Garden. The whole crew was together, a team, a family. It was wonderful.  
  
Quistis sighed as she realized she should be heading back to the Garden soon. Being their day off today, the gang had decided to head out to the horizon and explore the world. Really let the wind take them. They would be waiting for Quistis to come pick them up in the Ragnorok. She resolved to stay only a moment longer, and finish watching the sunrise over the horizon. She just needed a little more time alone.  
  
_'Not completely alone...' _she thought to herself, sensing the presence of someone coming up very close behind her. Whoever it was, they barely made a sound, seeming to want to remain anonymous. But Quistis knew they were there, and she was not in the mood to be intruded upon.  
  
"It's not nice to sneak up on people," she breathed, locking her gaze on the rocking waves beyond her.  
  
"I'm sorry," came a familiar voice. It was a soft voice, deep and melodic, yet foreign as much as it seemed a common sound to her senses. "I didn't mean to bother you, Instructor,"  
  
_'Instructor?' _Few people called her merely that. One of which did fit that voice quite well, but...it just couldn't be who it seemed to be. _His _voice had never sounded like this one, so full of sadness and...fear? It couldn't be...  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis asked in disbelief, turning to face him. She saw that it indeed was Seifer as she looked up at his familiar form. Blonde hair, blue-green eyes, long white coat, and that scar...  
  
"Instructor," he said again, "It's good to see you,"  
  
The voice was his as well, but the tone was not. He sounded so sincere. He wore no cocky grin, no smug indifference. There wasn't the same air about him at all.  
  
"I watched you walk through town. I was debating whether to approach you or not,"  
  
He seemed so timid, so different. Quistis couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you did, Seifer," she said kindly, "I've been worried about you ever since...well..."  
  
"Yeah," he finished for her, "After you had to save the world from my stupidity,"  
  
"I wasn't going to say that," she corrected.  
  
"But it's what you all thought," he smiled weakly, "It's the truth. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am. How, if I could take it all back, I would. I'm sure you all hate me after what happened," Seifer lowered his eyes to the ground, clearly ashamed.  
  
"Oh Seifer," Quistis soothed, trying her best to sound supportive, "I don't hate you...not anymore," She walked passed him, to the very edge of the dock, and stared out after the rippling waters. "I'll admit, though I always tried to have faith in you, I didn't know what to make of you when you were my student, my peer. After you betrayed us...it was easy to hate you. It took me awhile to see passed that, to realize that you were more the pawn than the player, but I have seen passed all that, Seifer. I have," She turned back to him, crippled by the pain she clearly saw in his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad for that," he said, attempting a smile. He really did seem so very different now.  
  
The two of them stood there a few moments, merely looking into each others eyes, and debating in their minds where they should take the conversation now.  
  
"Well," Seifer said at last, "Enough of all this. I'd rather put it behind me anyway. Tell me, how has everyone been?"  
  
Quistis broadened her smile, glad to be moving on to a happier topic. "Hmmm," she mumbled thoughtfully, "Let's see...Squall. He's really changed. You'd be surprised at how much a smile adds to that glum face of his," She laughed a little, loving the smile that seeped into Seifer's expression as well. "He and Rinoa are an amazing couple, truly in love. Also, Rinoa's getting reading to take her field exam for SeeD, along with Irvine, too," Quistis paused, "You don't know Irvine that well, I forget, or Selphie, for that matter. But, I really have to say, they make the sweetest couple themselves. He tries to be the ladies man, but he dotes on her so much, it's obvious he's hooked,"  
  
Seifer laughed a little too this time. He really seemed interested.  
  
"Then there's Zell. I swear, he hasn't missed a day of getting those hot dogs since we got back. Of course, he does spend a lot of time in the library these days, too," Quistis couldn't help but smirk at the thought. "Remember the girl who usually works at the front desk of the library, with the pigtail?" she asked.  
  
"I think so..." Seifer replied thoughtfully, "Isn't she Xu's sister? So...Socre....Socreas! Yes, I remember,"  
  
"Right," Quistis smiled, "Socreas. They are so adorable,"  
  
Seifer leaned back against the railing of the dock, feeling a little more relaxed than he had been before. "Sounds like everyone's doing well," he said, "But, what about you?"  
  
"Me?," she asked, "Well...let's see...oh! I can proudly say that I am Instructor number 14 once again. Did you ever hear about my...removal from the staff?"  
  
"I heard something," he answered, "Guess I forgot. I'm so used to calling you Instructor. I'm glad you got your job back, though. I bet they fell apart without you,"  
  
Sharing a warm smile at that, both were caught by surprise at how easy all of this really was_.  
  
'This is nice,' _Quistis thought, _'I wonder what he's been up to...'  
  
_"Your turn," she stated, "How have _you _been? How's Raijin and Fuujin?"  
  
Seifer cheeks went red. Well, a little pinkish at least. He appeared shy to have the subject on him. "You'll laugh at this, but...Raijin and Fuujin are sort of this...couple now,"  
  
"Really?" Quistis asked, only a little shocked, "I was wondering when those two would finally get together. There always seemed to be something about them,"  
  
"Yeah," Seifer agreed, "It's really nice. Fuujin still ends up hurting Raijin in some way at least twenty times a day, but that's just part of her charm,"  
  
They both laughed, cherishing this time they had, this tangible difference. Suddenly, though, Quistis realized how late it was getting. "Oh no!" she cried, "I have to go. The whole gang's going out on this little adventure today. Just for fun. I'm supposed to pick everyone up in...five minutes!"  
  
"Oh..." Seifer replied, sounding truly pained to not have more time with her, "You'd better get going then..."  
  
Quistis smiled and turned to go, but she hadn't taken more than a step before an idea struck her. "Wait, why don't you come with us?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with," Quistis said again, "It's going to be loads of fun,"  
  
Seifer seemed more than a little uneasy about this. "Uhhh...I don't know. I don't think any of them would want _me _there. I know most might be understanding, but I'm pretty sure Zell, and especially Squall, wouldn't want me even on the same continent as them,"  
  
"Nonsense!" Quistis replied dismissively, "You deserve this just as much as we do, and if anyone has a problem with it...they'll get over it,"  
  
Seifer mulled over this a moment, but finally came to the conclusion that Quistis was right. It would be...nice. "Okay, I'll come. Raijin and Fuujin are busy today anyway,"  
  
"Great," Quistis said, "We'd better get to the Ragnorok. I'm late as it is," She then headed immediately back out of town, with a rather nervous Seifer rushing to catch up.  
  
"We're flying in that?" he asked, pointing towards the red, dragon-shaped ship in the distance.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked playfully, sensing his apprehensive tone.  
  
"No...but you do have a license for that thing, right?"  
  
Quistis laughed at his try for reassurance, continuing towards the ship without another word.  
  
"You do, right? Quistis? Qu...Quistis?"

-----

"Squall, hurry up!" Rinoa called, "Quistis will be back any minute now!"  
  
Squall was just slipping on his jacket as he answered through his closed door. "Coming!" He ran his fingers through his wild hair, and then reached for his gunblade.

Never leave home without it.  
  
As he stepped out of his room, he saw that Rinoa was standing there, waiting for him. He admired the love of his life with a soft smile. His unbelievable smile.  
  
"Ready?" she asked with a tilt of her head. He didn't answer, but his smile broadened as he stepped towards her and slipped his arm around her slender waist, leading her down the hallway. There were still those moments when he didn't feel the need for words, but they weren't nearly as annoying as they used to be.  
  
"What took you two so long?!" Zell cried, spotting Squall and Rinoa as they exited the Garden, "She's here. Look..." He pointed in the distance to the approaching airship.

Everyone else was waiting outside the Garden as well, where it had been recently re-parked by it's old home near the town of Balamb. Along with Zell, there was Selphie, Irvine, and Socreas, who was now very much apart of the group.  
  
"She's a bit late," Selphie observed, "Wonder what kept her..."  
  
"Maybe she's bringing a date?" suggested Irvine, tipping his hat coyly.  
  
"Ya think?!" Selphie asked excitedly.  
  
"I doubt Quis would just pick up some guy," Rinoa answered.  
  
"Someone could have tagged along," offered Socreas, "You know how those Trepies get when they get loose,"  
  
This theory brought on a round of laughter, but the subject was left alone. No one really believed Quistis would bring anyone along. Who would she bring_?  
  
'I'm sure she just lost track of time,' _thought Squall, _'Then again, I have the strangest feeling...'  
  
_"Are you thinking again?" Selphie asked suddenly, breaking his train of thought.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thinking?" she asked again, stepping closer, "You've really got to quit that. Say things out loud!" She then took her rather small fist, and lightly rapped on the side of his head.

Squall looked back at her like she was absolutely insane. "What are you doing?! I have the right to think," he said defensively, pulling away from her.  
  
"Oh will you two stop it?!" Rinoa laughed, "Quistis is here,"  
  
They both looked up to see that the Ragnorok was indeed inches from touching down.  
  
"Woohoo!" Selphie called joyously, leaping up into the air. Squall then shot her a very annoyed look. "Oh...sorry about that Squall. I just don't want any relapses,"  
  
Squall shook his head at Selphie and laughed lightly. "I think I understand," he said, "I promise I won't think too hard,"  
  
"Good," chimed in Rinoa, taking hold of Squall's arm, "Now, let's get going,"  
  
The six of them walked up the ramp that had extended out of the Ragnorok, and headed towards the bridge. As they made their way through the ship, Squall couldn't help thinking that this day was going to be a very welcome escape from all the stress and trouble they had been used to recently. When they reached the bridge, though, he had a very quick change of heart.  
  
Quistis was seated in the pilot seat, with her back to them, but leaning against the consul next to her...was _him_.  
  
"Seifer..." Squall breathed, with a tone like ice burning the air.  
  
Quistis turned in her chair to face her friends as they filed onto the bridge, trying her best not to notice the deep settled frown that Squall now wore. "Hey guys," she said happily, "Look who I ran into. I hope you don't mind if he joins us,"  
  
Seifer didn't move, didn't even look up. He could feel the hatred in Squall's eyes piercing his changed heart. Zell had reacted the same as Squall when he had entered the bridge, and his unwavering gaze towards Seifer was just as menacing.  
  
"I think it's wonderful," Rinoa said sweetly, breaking the silence that had taken over, "We're happy to have you, Seifer," she smiled at him, and when he lifted his head at her kind words, he tried to smile back, but wouldn't have dared after seeing the full force of Squall's eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" chimed in Selphie, "It'll be great!"  
  
"The more the merrier, right, mate?" followed Irvine.  
  
Even Socreas offered her support towards Seifer joining them, but after a few minutes of silence passed once again, all eyes soon fell upon Squall and Zell.  
  
Neither of them said a word. They just suddenly turned on their heels, and headed out the door of the bridge to sulk about in other parts of the ship.  
  
"I'm sorry," Quistis comforted Seifer, after they had left. He gave her an "it's ok" look, but wasn't very convincing.  
  
"I'll go talk to them," offered Rinoa.  
  
"No," Seifer said softly, "Just leave it alone. They can hate me if they want. They have every right to,"  
  
"No they don't!" Selphie cried, "They...you...well..."  
  
"Maybe...you should go talk to them, Seifer," Socreas offered timidly.  
  
Seifer looked around the bridge, and couldn't help but smile. Even Irvine, whom he barely knew at all, was looking at him with such a great deal of support and compassion. It gave Seifer a sudden boost of confidence. "Talk to them myself, huh? I'd really like to make things up to them somehow. Maybe taking advantage of this situation is a good way to start," He headed towards the door leading out of the bridge, and took a deep breath. "Wish me luck then,"  
  
They watched as Seifer slowly left the bridge, each thinking silently, _'Good luck...'  
  
_"So Quis," Selphie said after a moment, "Gonna let me take over?"  
  
Quistis was too busy gazing after Seifer to even register that Selphie had spoken.

"Quisty?" Irvine asked softly.  
  
"Huh? Oh...sorry. Knock yourself out, Selphie," she said, slipping out of the pilot seat.

Selphie greatfully took control of the wheel. "Woohoo!" she cried. Just like her.  
  
Quistis smiled over at Selphie, but it quickly faded. There was too much on her mind. She noticed as she looked over at Rinoa and Socreas that her good friend, along with Zell's better half, seemed to be feeling the same way she was. Lost and hoping...

-----

Seifer stood outside the door to the bridge for what seemed a lifetime. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Finally, though, he summoned up enough courage, and decided to search Squall and Zell out in the hopes he might...  
  
_'What?' _Seifer thought, _'What exactly do I hope to accomplish by talking to them? Will they even listen?' _he sighed, _'I guess I can only try,'  
  
_Making his way through the ship, it was Zell he spotted first, sitting at the top of the stairs that led down to the lower level. Seifer knew that Zell could tell he was there, but Zell made a point of keeping his head turned in the other direction.  
  
"Zell...?" Seifer said softly, barely audible, as he came up behind him.  
  
"You want somthin'?" Zell asked sharply, still not turning to face his intruder.  
  
"Can we talk? Please?"  
  
"I don't have nothin' to say to you!" Zell shot back.  
  
"Please," Seifer tried again, "Would you at least listen to what I have to say?"  
  
Zell kept his eyes focused on the steps in front of him, and remained silent. Seifer took that as his best hope for a 'yes'. He slowly sat down on the steps next to Zell, and ignored how the younger man quickly moved closer to the wall. As much as he already felt defeated in this, he still had to try.  
  
"Look, I know you hate me," Seifer began, "I hate myself after everything that happened, everything I did. I know that even before all this with the sorceress I wasn't exactly civil with you. I've treated you like dirt ever since we were little kids. But things are different now. _I'm _different, okay? I just want you to know that I'm sorry,"  
  
Seifer felt like he was talking to a brick wall. Zell just sat there, unmoving, silent.  
  
"It took me far too long to realize what a monster I'd been all my life," Seifer continued, "And I'm trying so hard not to be him anymore. I'm sorry, Zell. Sorry you ever had to know this monster in the first place,"  
  
Seifer stopped himself there. If Zell was going to be even remotely affected by what he had said, now was his chance to say so.

Amazingly, he did.  
  
"You serious?" Zell asked in disbelief, at last turning to face Seifer head on.  
  
"Of course," Seifer answered him.  
  
"Wow,"

Zell couldn't believe his ears. Seifer was serious. He was sorry. Had he actually changed?  
  
"Geez," Zell stated, "I'm sorry, too, man. I guess I never thought you'd ever be anything but that bully who loved to torment the hell out of me. Go figure," He laughed softly, and after a moment of registering his success, Seifer joined him.  
  
"So," Seifer began again, after a few quiet moments, "We even then? I'd like to think we could be friends someday,"  
  
"We're ok," Zell answered, "And as far as friends go...not yet. It'll take me awhile. But we can certainly be non-enemies," Zell turned and offered his hand to Seifer, a gesture Seifer thought too good to be true.  
  
"I can live with that," Seifer smiled, reaching for Zell's hand.

But, just before he could grasp it, Zell suddenly pulled it away. "As long as you promise to never, EVER, call me chicken-wuss again,"  
  
Seifer had to laugh at that, as his hand now waited for Zell's. "You got it,"  
  
"Good," And with that, Zell firmly took hold of Seifer's hand, and they shook on good terms for the first time in their lives. "Off to tackle Squall next?" Zell asked as they stood up from their spot on the steps.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
They laughed again, if a bit nervously this time.  
  
"I know he's on your 'tough nut to crack list'," Zell stated, "But if I came around, he will, too"  
  
"I hope so," Seifer sighed.  
  
They smiled at each other as Zell turned to head back to the bridge. "Good luck," he said, before disappearing through the doors.  
  
_'I'll need it,'  
_  
Seifer stood there a long time, knowing this next challenge would be a lot harder than anyone was willing to admit. Still, he had come this far. If Zell could forgive him, he certainly wasn't giving up on Squall doing the same.  
  
Seifer had a pretty good idea where Squall was: the spot furthest from the bridge. Past the steps, down the hallway, through the doors...and there he was.  
  
Squall stood leaning against the wall of the airlock with his back to the doors Seifer had just come through. He had raised his head slightly from the sound of those doors opening, but he must have known it was Seifer, for he remained silent.  
  
Seifer debated whether he should just turn right around, and he had to fight to will himself to stay. But, just when he had found enough strength to call out Squall's name...  
  
"I never hated you," Squall just blurted that out all of a sudden, and turned to face him.  
  
"What?" Seifer asked, confused.  
  
"I never hated you," Squall said again, "After everything you did, everything you put me through, I still never hated you," He said it with so little emotion, with such an eerie tone, Seifer knew there was more to what he was saying. "I didn't start hating you until you turned your back on us,"  
  
That would be it.  
  
"Squall," Seifer tried, "I--"  
  
"No," Squall stopped him, "I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it. 'I'm sorry. I've changed. If I could take it all back, I would,' Yeah," Squall gave a cruel laugh, one Seifer didn't know he had.  
  
"I almost lost everything because of you, and you think I'll just forgive you if you say you're sorry?!"  
  
It had always been Seifer with that laugh, with that harsh truth in every word he uttered. Seifer didn't have to guess where Squall had learned it from. What did he expect? "Squall...go ahead and hate me. You should. I just wanted you to know that...that I..."  
  
Seifer stopped himself. There was no getting through to Squall, at least not yet. He could see that now. He simply turned around, defeated, and headed out of the room.  
  
As he reached the door, he suddenly felt a very strong hand grip his shoulder, stopping him. Seifer gasped from the feel of it, like cold steel.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Squall growled in a low, dangerous tone, "I won't let you walk away from this one. Not standing. Not breathing. Not after what you did,"  
  
The next few moments came in a blur of raw hatred and fury as Squall attacked Seifer relentlessly, as if possessed, though the fire behind his eyes belonged only to him.  
  
It took Seifer a moment to realize exactly what was happening, but a sharp blow to the stomach quickly re-awakened his senses. Squall had caught Seifer off guard, and he now found himself sprawled on the floor in a great deal of pain. The look in Squall's eyes sent terror through Seifer's veins. He looked down on him with such cruelty. It didn't seem like Squall at all. With that hateful glare he kicked Seifer brutally again and again, never letting up, or giving Seifer the chance to fight back. He then snatched him roughly from the ground, and slammed him up against the wall, pinning him there. Squall moved his hands slowly around to Seifer's throat, and tightened his grip, choking him. Seifer found himself gasping for breath as he stared back into those cold, blue eyes, searching for some sign of pity, but he found none. Squall clearly wasn't himself, but whatever he was, he wasn't stopping. He wouldn't stop until Seifer took his last breath.  
  
Seifer could feel himself slipping away, and he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe this was happening. One moment he had been trying to apologize, the next he was fighting for his life.  
  
Squall felt nothing, nothing but anger, nothing but pure hatred for his rival, his enemy, the one who had caused him so much pain, and who could have caused him so much more. He glared at Seifer with all that emotion burning behind his eyes, his crushing grip remaining even after Seifer had lost consciousness.  
  
So much time seemed to slip by as Squall continued to strangle his now lifeless victim, until finally, what he was doing, what he had done, seeped into his closed off mind.  
  
"...oh God..." Squall whispered, releasing his grip.

Seifer crumbled to the floor.  
  
"No...no...what...what have I done...?" Squall fell to his knees, lifting Seifer's body into his arms. "I have to...breathe...stay calm," He slowly stood up and began carrying Seifer towards the bridge, praying he would not soon have his rival's death on his conscience.

-----  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Quistis asked, more to herself than to anyone else. She had been pacing about the bridge ever since Seifer left.  
  
"It took me awhile to listen to Seifer, too," Zell said comfortingly, "And you know what a pushover _I _am. I'm sure it's just taking Squall a little longer to come around,"  
  
"I hope you're right..." Quistis answered him. She couldn't help but have the most horrible feeling something had gone wrong. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that gnawing fear out of her mind.  
  
A moment later, that fear was realized.  
  
The doors to the bridge opened suddenly, revealing a very panic-stricken Squall carrying limply in his arms a very lifeless-looking Seifer.  
  
"Oh my God..." Quistis breathed.

A unified gasp could be distinctly heard as it echoed throughout the bridge.  
  
"Squall, what happened?!" Rinoa cried, racing towards them as Squall staggered his way onto the bridge. There were clearly tears in his eyes.  
  
"I...I don't know what happened..." Squall breathed, "He was just trying...to talk to me...and I...I..." Squall fell to his knees, dropping Seifer to the floor and revealing the bruises along Seifer's neck. Squall buried his face in his hands as the others looked at him and the still form of Seifer in complete shock.  
  
Quistis immediately rushed to Seifer's side, feeling for a pulse as she knelt down beside him. "Thank God," she sighed, removing her hand from his injured throat, "He's alive, but his pulse is very weak. We have to get him to a hospital, or to Dr. Kadowaki at the Garden. We can't do anything for him here,"  
  
Selphie didn't say a word before setting the Ragnorok's course back on Balamb Garden. Everyone was obviously stunned over what was happening, but Selphie managed to keep a pretty calm demeanor.  
  
"Squall, what the hell happened out there?!" Irvine demanded.  
  
"Squall..." Socreas whispered, "You didn't...?"  
  
Squall gradually lifted his head to look at her, tears still filling his eyes. "I...yes. I did this to him. I did it. And...and I loved every minute of it, and...and I...oh, God, what's wrong with me...?"  
  
No one knew quite what to make of all this. They knew Squall and Seifer had always been rivals, and eventually enemies, but for Squall to do this when Seifer was only trying to make up for everything...  
  
"Squall, nothing is wrong with you, okay?" Rinoa comforted. She was kneeling next to him now, and cautiously reached out for his hand, grasping it firmly in hers. "I don't know what happened, but everything's going to be fine. We'll be back at the Garden in no time, and Dr. Kadowaki will take care of Seifer. It's going to be okay,"  
  
Squall squeezed her hand, loving her for being there, but hating himself all the more. He had stood there, watching as Seifer gasped for breath, truly enjoying watching him suffer. It was only when Seifer had finally lost consciousness that Squall truly registered what he had done.  
  
_'God, please let him be alright. Please. I couldn't live with myself if I...if he...Oh God, I'm such a monster...'_

-----

Few words passed between those aboard the Ragnorok as they made their way back to Balamb Garden. Rinoa continued to comfort Squall, holding his trembling body close to hers, Quistis remained next to Seifer, watching over him with deep concern, and other than Selphie, everyone else looked on with utter horror and disbelief at their stricken leader. Selphie, though, she was so calm, so understanding, they reached the Garden in no time with her at the wheel.  
  
"Oh dear, what happened?" Dr. Kadowaki asked as Zell and Irvine rushed into the infirmary with Seifer supported on their shoulders. The others followed closely behind, last of all Squall, who still couldn't face what he had done.  
  
"Long story, Doc," Zell answered, "Can you help him?"  
  
"Bring him in, and be quick about it. I'll see what I can do,"  
  
Everyone waited anxiously outside the infirmary as Dr. Kadowaki worked on Seifer. It seemed hours had passed, longer for some, until she finally came out.  
  
"Is...is he going to be ok?" Squall asked, his voice still full of panic.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki looked at him, at all of them, with a deeply troubled expression. "I'm afraid...a lot of damage was done. His brain was deprived of oxygen for a number of minutes, and his vocal cords were severely injured. There's no way to know if there will be any permanent brain damage until he wakes up, but if..._when _he does, he'll have trouble speaking, either way, for quite some time,"  
  
Everyone was devastated by the news. They couldn't believe a simple day off could lead to someone nearly dying. Squall especially was broken. _He _had done this to Seifer, and he had done it for nothing.

He would never forgive himself if Seifer didn't recover. Even then...  
  
"Can we see him?" Squall asked.  
  
"Only one of you for now, I think. He shouldn't be crowded, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone around when he wakes up,"  
  
"Then let me," Squall offered, without a second thought, "I...don't want to leave him alone,"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki smiled, motioning for Squall to go inside. He did so without a word to his comrades, and they stood only a moment before beginning to leave themselves.  
  
"Thanks so much, Dr. Kadowaki!" Selphie exclaimed, bounding away on Irvine's arm, "Take good care of him, okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you doctor," Rinoa added, "Keep an eye on Squall, too, will you? And please tell us when Seifer wakes up,"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki nodded as they headed away, but grabbed Quistis' arm before the young instructor could escape as well. "Quistis, tell me, what exactly happened to Seifer today? It looked like he was strangled,"  
  
Quistis stared down at the ground, pain evident in her eyes. "Because that's what happened," she whispered, "If you really want to know, Squall's the one to ask, not me," Quistis slipped away then, nearly running to escape the Infirmary, and left Dr. Kadowaki alone to absorb what she had said.  
  
"Squall...? Dear, what did you do?"

-----

Squall sat next to Seifer's bed, the beeps and clicks of monitors filling his ears. He watched the slow rising and falling of Seifer's chest as the young blonde struggled to breathe, those blue-green eyes remaining closed no matter how hard Squall prayed for them to open.  
  
_'Please...wake up. I can't take this. You're lying here because of me. I couldn't stop myself when I...when my hands...' _A stray tear traveled down Squall's cheek, and he didn't have the heart to wipe it away. _'I just kept...hurting you. I even enjoyed it. I can't deny that I did, but I hate that so much. What kind of monster enjoys the suffering of someone else? You...? No. Not even when you were our enemy would you have been so heartless...'  
  
_Though he would have loved a few more minutes of self-loathing, Squall's thoughts were interrupted by a groan that came from the bed. His head shot up immediately. Staring at Seifer's pale face he saw those ocean-colored eyes begin to flicker.  
  
"..." Squall was speechless. He was so frozen in place, he didn't even think to call for Dr. Kadowaki. He just sat there, staring.  
  
Seifer's eyes flickered again, slowly, and this time remained open. He lay there, awake, blinking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Seifer...?" Squall breathed.  
  
Seifer turned his head at the sound of his name, but his eyes quickly filled with fear when he saw who had called it. Eyes wide, Seifer struggled to escape from the bed in a sudden state of panic, looking as if he feared for his life.  
  
Without thinking, Squall immediately rushed to the bedside and attempted to hold Seifer down. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Squall soothed, having to use all his strength to force Seifer back into bed. "Relax, it's alright,"  
  
Seifer seemed to calm, allowing Squall to lay him back down, but he kept his eyes locked on Squall's face.  
  
The tubes throughout Seifer's body appeared to still be in place, so Squall settled himself back down in his chair next to the bed. "Don't worry, I'm...well...how do you feel?"  
  
Seifer attempted to speak, but wasn't too successful. He clutched at his throat in obvious pain after barely a syllable.  
  
"Sorry, Dr. Kadowaki said you might have trouble speaking for awhile. You okay otherwise?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "What...happened...?" came a hoarse whisper.  
  
"You don't remember? You're reaction made me think you did,"  
  
"Oh...I remember...but you...concerned about my...safety...wasn't apart of it..."  
  
Squall turned away. This was killing him. What was he supposed to say? "Seifer...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't control myself. I was more than a fool...I was a monster. I'm so sorry," He turned back to face Seifer, not finding the cold hatred he had expected, but something near a smile instead.  
  
"Funny..." Seifer whispered, "...I was trying...so hard...to get you to see...how sorry...I am...and now...you're apologizing to me..."  
  
Squall smiled back, weakly. "Yeah, funny..."  
  
A small silence passed. Squall still hated himself, and Seifer was still a little nervous about being alone with him.  
  
"Seifer..." Squall whispered at last, "I forgive you,"  
  
"What...?"

"I forgive you, for everything," Squall answered, "Truth is, even when I hated you, I didn't hate you. I couldn't. I can't explain why I...attacked you. Last chance for revenge, or something, I guess. I just want you to know that I don't hold any grudge, though that may be hard for you to believe, considering," Squall laughed softly, falsely, eyes locked on the floor.  
  
"I'm...glad," Seifer replied, "...and...though this may be...hard for you to...believe...considering...I don't hold any...grudge...either. But...when I...get outta here...I _am _going to have to kick your scrawny...little...ass, for this," Seifer laughed, jokingly.  
  
"I'll remember that," Squall smiled.  
  
"Non-enemies...then...as Zell put it?" Seifer asked.  
  
"..." Squall stood up, walking closer to the bedside, with a blank look suddenly on his face. "Sorry...but no,"  
  
"Huh...?" Seifer said fearfully, tensing visibly.  
  
Squall smiled. "I'm a bit braver than Zell, I think. How about friends?"  
  
Seifer signed in relief. "I think I...like the...sound of that,"  
  
Squall reached over and took hold of Seifer's hand, squeezing it gently. "So do I,"  
  
"What's going on here?" came a sudden voice from behind them.  
  
Both turned to see that Dr. Kadowaki was now standing in the doorway.  
  
"You're awake?" she asked Seifer, walking towards the bed, "Squall, why didn't you call me?"  
  
Squall released Seifer's hand, and gave Dr. Kadowaki his best innocent look. "He woke up _just _now. I was going to call you..."  
  
"I'm sure," she interrupted with a smile, "Well, how are you feeling, Seifer?"  
  
"...just fine...Doc. Never...better..."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki looked at him skeptically as she carefully checked the instruments around the bed. "I'm glad to here it, but you're going to be taking it easy for quite some time. No more...rough housing,"  
  
Squall blushed as she turned her head in his direction. He knew she just meant to lighten the mood, but it still made him feel guilty.  
  
"Why don't you go call the others down here, Squall," Dr. Kadowaki suggested, "I'm sure they'll be glad to know that Seifer is awake. Especially since you two appear to have patched things up,"  
  
Squall smiled. "I'll do that," he said, "And I promise that this is the last time one of us will be in here because of the other,"  
  
"Well," she answered, "It had better be,"

-----  
  
Seifer and Squall were talking casually to one another when the others finally arrived. They were all happily surprised to see them not trying to rip each other apart. It would have to be a first.  
  
"Isn't this a nice change?" Rinoa smiled as they all began to surround Seifer's bed, "You two actually getting along? I never would have imagined,"  
  
"No kidding!" Selphie chimed in, "I thought you both were way beyond help,"  
  
"Well," added Irvine, "That part hasn't been proven yet,"  
  
"Excuse me..." Seifer questioned, addressing Irvine, "Shouldn't you get to...know me a bit...more...before you...crack jokes at my...expense?"  
  
Irvine stepped closer to the bedside and extended his hand towards Seifer. "Irvine Kinneas. Pleasure to meet you, mate,"  
  
Seifer excepted the gesture a little reluctantly. "Seifer Almasy..."  
  
"Good," Irvine said, taking a seat, "Since I now have permission to make as much fun of you as I'd like, _Seifer_, would you like me to start with that military hair cut of yours, or the fact that you let our runt of a leader beat you up?"  
  
"Runt?" Squall asked in mock injury.  
  
Seifer gave a short laugh. "Ha...if anyone's a...runt...it would have to be chicke..." Seifer quickly stopped himself, "...uhh...Zell....over there..."  
  
"Hey!" Zell shouted, rather ticked off at once again ending up as the butt of the joke, "If you wanna start throwing off insults, I'm way outta your league, you...you...urrrg...friggin' hell!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and Selphie took it a step further by roughly whacking Zell on the back. "Don't worry about it, Zelly, we still love you,"  
  
"Especially me," added Socreas.  
  
Zell lost his anger in a flash, cheeks turning red as he smiled over at his cherished girlfriend with a shy smile. "Alright, alright," he said, "Enough of this. We're here for Seifer. So...how ya doing, man?"  
  
All eyes fell compassionately on Seifer as they finished settling in around the bed. "Well," he smiled, "I'm a little...weak...and my voice...is kind of sore...but basically...I'm ok,"  
  
"No plans on revenge or anything, right?!" Selphie asked with a wink.  
  
Seifer laughed. "No...not this time...promise,"  
  
"Good," said Quistis, "If I ever have to break up a fight between you two again, I swear I'll just throw you both right off the balcony,"  
  
"With plenty of help from me," added Rinoa.  
  
They all laughed again, enjoying having such a wonderful, friendly, conversation.  
  
"So," Quistis asked, "What are you going to do now, Seifer? We'd love to have you back at the Garden, you know?"  
  
"Uh..." Seifer replied, not sure on his feelings towards a step like that, "I don't...know. I don't think...I'd be too...welcome...around here..."  
  
"Sure you would," Socreas stated dismissively, "You're a different person now. You have every right to come home,"  
  
"And this place is just as much your home as it is ours!" Zell added with his usual enthusiasm.  
  
"I..." Squall began, finally joining in on the conversation, "...I think it would be great if you came back. There's so much...so much..."  
  
"So much...we need to...finish...right?" Seifer finished for him.  
  
Squall smiled. "Yeah,"  
  
"Then it's settled," Quistis said brightly, "After all, all your things are still in your room waiting for you,"  
  
Seifer smiled. Again, here they all were, being so unbelievable to him even after everything he had done. "Thank you...all...so much...I don't know...what to...say..."  
  
"Don't say a thing," Selphie stated, "Just tell us how to get a hold of Raijin and Fuujin, so we can get them back in here, too,"  
  
"Actually," Seifer said, "They've been...busy today...moving back in...themselves,"  
  
"What?" Rinoa asked," You mean they were going to move back in without you?"  
  
"Not exactly," Seifer said meekly, "They...did...ask me to...come along...but I was so...sure...I wouldn't be welcome. I guess things are...different now...though...so nothing's really...holding me back,"  
  
"Great!" Quistis exclaimed, "I'm so glad we've worked everything out,"  
  
"Very glad," Squall added.  
  
Everyone else gave a round of happy agreement.  
  
"So am I..." Seifer said, feeling almost overwhelmed by all this support.

After everything, they forgive him, and accept him back with open arms. Though Squall hadn't initially reacted the way he had hoped, things worked out.  
  
"You know," Seifer said thoughtfully, "Of everything I'm...grateful for...right now...I'm just happy...I was able to make...amends,"  
  
owari


End file.
